Harry, Héros Tragique
by Caliadne
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort, comme prévu. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans les mois suivant sa victoire. En l'occurence, il s'exile dans l'ancienne maison des Black avec seulement Dobby et Kreattur comme compagnie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne le tirer de son silence... Et les elfes de maison, pendant ce temps-là, que font-ils ?


Une bonne odeur de cannelle flottait dans la cuisine à cette heure matinale. L'elfe de maison s'affairait autour des fourneaux, ajoutant des ingrédients par ci, mesurant la température par là. Le tablier qui entourait sa taille était taché de toutes les couleurs, témoin du temps que l'elfe passait dans la cuisine.

Assis à la table se trouvait un second elfe de maison, beaucoup plus laid que le premier. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air absent, ne levant pas un doigt pour aider le cuisinier. En entendant une assiette se fracasser par terre, envoyant des miettes de scones dans tous les recoins de la cuisine, il secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi Dobby s'acharne-t-il à faire tout ce travail ? Il ne reçoit jamais de remerciements.  
— Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de Harry Potter, répondit Dobby en époussetant le plancher. Le pauvre ne veut plus voir personne, seulement Dobby. Il a tant souffert pendant la guerre.  
— Le pauvre, le pauvre, grommela l'autre elfe de maison.

Dobby leva la tête, fixant son interlocuteur de ses yeux globuleux.

— Et puis Kreattur pourrait aider au lieu de rouspéter ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

La réplique de Kreattur fut interrompue quand on sonna à la porte. Dobby grimpa les escaliers en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. À la porte attendait le facteur, le journal du matin à la main.

— Ah, bonjour Dobby ! s'exclama le jeune homme quand la porte s'ouvrit. Voici la Gazette ! Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas recevoir votre journal par hibou. Ça serait plus simple, non ?

Dobby eut un sourire coincé et lui servit la même réponse qu'à tous les matins.

— Les anciens propriétaires de cette maison y ont mis des sorts de protection trop puissants. Nous sommes incapables d'annuler ces sorts et les hiboux ne détectent pas la maison.

Quelques échanges de banalités plus tard, Dobby put enfin fermer la porte avec un soupir. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais c'était nécessaire. En vérité, la maison de la Place Grimmaurd n'ayant plus le camouflage d'un gardien du secret, un hibou pourrait tout à fait livrer le journal. C'était le nouveau maître de la maison qui refusait de voir les hiboux. Une des nombreuses obsessions qui s'étaient développées ces derniers temps…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dobby ne se rendit compte qu'en atteignant la dernière marche qu'il était redescendu dans la cuisine. Ses yeux, déjà larges, atteignirent le diamètre d'une soucoupe en voyant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

La cuisine, pleine de miettes quand il l'avait quittée, brillait maintenant de propreté. Non seulement ça, mais un plateau était posé sur la table, contenant le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour Harry. Kreattur ne semblait pas avoir bougé de sa chaise, mais quand Dobby le regarda, le coin de sa bouche se forma en ce qui aurait presque pu être qualifié de sourire. Dobby se plia en une comique courbette.

— Dobby remercie Kreattur.

Il empoigna alors le plateau et transplana pour apparaître juste devant une porte anonyme à l'étage. Les grandes oreilles de Dobby vibrèrent sous le soudain assaut de musique. Tout un imbroglio d'instruments suivait un semblant de mélodie, soutenant une voix androgyne qui se lamentait sur des thèmes d'amour et de mort. Il dut cogner plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix lasse ne l'invite à entrer.

— Votre petit-déjeuner, monsieur Harry Potter, dit l'elfe de maison en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Harry était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Ses pieds battaient fermement la mesure, au bout de jambes encastrées dans une paire de jeans cigarette, tellement serrés que Dobby se demandait sincèrement comment il avait fait pour y rentrer. Son chandail rayé noir et blanc n'était pas moins serré et ses cheveux, anciennement toujours en bataille, étaient maintenant parfaitement coiffés. Il les avait laissé pousser, assez pour que sa frange lui couvre du même coup la cicatrice et un œil vert.

Dobby exécuta une nouvelle courbette et battit en retraite vers la porte. Il y était presque quand Harry l'interpella. L'elfe se retourna, appréhensif.

— Je ne veux pas de journal ! cria le Survivant, sa voix montant d'un décibel par syllabe, ponctuant son reproche en lançant ledit journal vers Dobby, qui l'esquiva de justesse.  
— Oui monsieur, pardon monsieur, marmonna Dobby en quittant la chambre à reculons, le périodique offenseur dans la main.

Au lieu de transplaner immédiatement vers la cuisine, Dobby s'assit en haut de la première marche d'escalier, le journal ouvert sur les genoux. « Quarante-septième médaille de bravoure pour Harry Potter », clamait haut et fort le titre de l'article sous lequel un Harry souriant envoyait la main. Cette photo, Dobby s'en souvenait. Il était d'ailleurs juste là, dans le coin, entre Ron en Hermione. Elle avait été prise durant la dernière sortie d'Harry, il y avait de cela déjà quatre mois. Depuis, le héros national était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, écoutant des chanteurs se lamenter et se laissant pousser les cheveux.

Les Moldus avaient un mot pour ça. Emo. Harry Potter, vainqueur devant Vous-Savez-Qui, avait régressé au point d'adopter la personnalité d'un adolescent de quatorze ans en excès de phéromones.

* * *

Dobby était debout devant le fourneau, une casserole d'eau bouillante devant lui. Il vida un sac de linguines dedans et, d'un claquement de doigts, enchanta une cuillère qui se jeta dans la casserole pour en remuer les contenus. L'elfe se déplaça alors vers la table, où une variété de légumes attendaient docilement d'être coupés et mis en salade.

Cette fois-ci, Dobby était seul dans la cuisine. Kreattur avait disparu dans un des recoins sombres de la maison dans le courant de la matinée. Pour tout dire, Dobby s'ennuyait de la compagnie, aussi déplaisante qu'elle puisse être, de l'autre elfe de maison.

Dobby finissait tout juste de remplir un verre de Bièraubeurre quand la sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Dobby s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et franchit les escaliers. Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, celui-ci était déjà empli de voix.

— Kreattur ! s'exclamait une voix de femme. Ravie de te revoir ! Comment te portes-tu ?  
— Bien, miss Sang… Granger.  
— Weasley maintenant, reprit une voix plus grave. Nous sommes mariés, souviens-t'en !

Dobby se rapprocha des invités et se racla la gorge. La brune et le roux se tournèrent vers lui, souriants. Kreattur, en disparaissant dans le salon, un manteau sur chaque bras, lui adressa un mince sourire.

— Dobby, te voilà ! dit Hermione en l'étreignant.  
— Monsieur Whisky, répondit-il, tout aussi souriant, en effectuant une courbette. Madame Whisky.  
— Je vois que vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser du portrait de la mère Black, constata Ron en lorgnant le rectangle de mur calciné qui ornait maintenant le fond du hall. Juste quand elle commençait à me plaire.

Dobby se croisa les doigts en rigolant. Hermione lui empoigna une main.

— Tu n'as plus de bandages ! Tu as enfin arrêté de te punir ? Tu as lu mon livre ? Félicitations !

Dobby sourit encore. Effectivement, le livre qu'avait publié Hermione dès le début de l'été sur le Feng Shui l'avait bien aidé à arrêter de se faire mal. Il remarqua alors une douzaine d'enveloppes dans la main d'Hermione. Il les désigna du doigt et demanda ce qu'elles contenaient. Le sourire s'effaça du visage des nouveaux mariés.

— Le courrier d'Harry, livré à sa maison du Little Hangleton, répondit Ron d'une voix basse. Nous y sommes passés ce matin. Tout ceci est venu depuis le mois dernier.  
— Il est toujours cloîtré là-haut ?

Dobby hocha la tête. Harry n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis son arrivée, il y avait quelques mois. Avant cela, il vivait à Little Hangleton, tout près du cimetière où se trouvaient ses parents. Mais le jour de son anniversaire, le 31 juillet, sous une avalanche de cartes de voeux de la part de ses fans du monde entier, il avait décidé qu'il en avait marre de la popularité et s'était exilé dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius.

Hermione et Ron disparurent à l'étage et Dobby se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'espoir que ses linguines n'étaient pas agglutinés au fond de la casserole. Une odeur très plaisante, atteignant ses larges narines à mi-hauteur des escaliers, lui fit oublier ses doutes.

Dans la cuisine, Kreattur finissait tout juste de déposer une tige de persil sur un plat fumant.

— _Linguine al fresco_, annonça-t-il en entendant Dobby entrer.  
— Dobby ne savait pas que Kreattur cuisinait ! s'écria-t-il, peut-être un peu plus surpris qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Kreattur, ne semblant pas offusqué du tout, désigna du doigt un livre sur la table. _Plats ethniques pour mains magiques_. Sur la couverture se dandinait Flagg, l'ex-chef cuisinier de Poudlard, un fouet dans une main et un œuf dans l'autre. Les elfes de maison s'étaient vraiment dévergondés depuis la tombée de Lord Voldemort.

Dobby s'empara du plateau, hocha la tête en direction de Kreattur et transplana à nouveau dans le corridor devant la chambre de Harry. Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient déjà.

— … ici, tu reçois des BUSEs honoraires de l'Académie Torrington – c'est ton quatrième diplôme canadien, tu te rends compte ? racontait avec entrain Hermione à la porte fermée. Et puis voici finalement une lettre du président du Kazakhstan, t'accordant la citoyenneté honoraire de son pays. Plus que le Kyrgyzstan, l'Ouzbékistan et le Laos et tu seras citoyen du continent au complet !

Elle se tut en voyant arriver Dobby, qui frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Harry était recroquevillé sur son lit, des écouteurs fermement ancrés sur les oreilles. Dobby déposa le plateau sur une table en pleine vue du Survivant et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Ron poussa la porte d'un pied ferme et entra en trombe.

— Ça commence à bien faire, Harry, dit-il en arrachant d'un coup de main les écouteurs de son ami. Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi depuis des mois, tu n'es pas venu à notre mariage, à Hermione et moi, tu es en train de rendre dépressif ce pauvre Dobby, tu n'as pas mis les pieds dehors depuis le mois d'aout. Regarde-toi, tu es plus blanc que Peeves ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Durant tout le discours enflammé de Ron, Harry ne fit que fixer le bout de ses doigts. Dobby se tordait les mains au bout du lit. Avec le Harry de ces temps-ci, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, silence ou colère. Finalement, la tension fut rompue par un soupir de Ron.

— Peu importe, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. Hermione et moi venions simplement te dire que nous partons en Grèce pour notre lune de miel, ce soir.

Aucune réponse ne venant, le roux quitta la chambre. Juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

— Nous t'enverrons une carte postale.

Dobby s'apprêtait à suivre Ron quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre à sa droite. Il se retourna et à ses pieds se trouvaient toutes les lettres qu'avaient amenées Hermione et Ron, que ce dernier avait donné à Harry durant sa diatribe. Le Survivant n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Hermione se faufila dans la chambre et ramassa soigneusement toutes les enveloppes.

— Nous les mettrons avec les autres, dit-elle d'une petite voix au dos tourné de son ami.

Dobby ferma la porte soigneusement et suivit le couple dans les escaliers. Ils semblaient avoir vieilli de dix ans en une vingtaine de minutes. Visiter Harry Potter ces derniers temps avait cet effet. C'était comme rendre visite à une arrière-grand-tante dans l'aile asile de Sainte-Mangouste.

Après quelques derniers échanges de banalités et de gâteaux, Ron et Hermione allèrent reprendre leur manteau. Au moment de quitter, ils s'excusèrent de laisser Dobby seul avec Harry.

— Nous ne pouvons imaginer comment ce doit être difficile pour toi de t'en occuper toute la journée.  
— Dobby se débrouille très bien. Il doit éviter des lancers d'objets solides de temps en temps, mais Harry Potter se tient dans sa chambre.  
— Et puis Kreattur est là pour l'aider, annonça une voix derrière lui.

Ron laissa échapper un grognement incrédule, aussitôt interrompu par un coup de coude de sa femme.

— Oui, bon, se reprit le rouquin. C'est très bien… Un Portoloin pour la Grèce nous attend, nous devons vous quitter !

Les deux elfes de maison effectuèrent une courbette simultanée pendant que leurs invités quittaient la demeure.

— Bon voyage, monsieur et madame Whisky ! leur cria Dobby en leur envoyant la main.

* * *

Dobby et Kreattur étaient assis face à face à la table de la cuisine, roulant soigneusement de la pâte à scones. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais s'échangeaient régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs. La confiture aux mûres bouillonnait doucement derrière Dobby, diffusant de la chaleur et une bonne odeur fruitée dans toute la pièce. Après avoir épuisé toute sa pâte, il se leva pour aller en chercher d'autre quand trois choses arrivèrent en même temps : la minuterie de la cuisinière sonna, le carillon de la porte retentit et la confiture explosa.

Dobby, dégoulinant de mûres, regarda d'un œil ébahi Kreattur s'approcher de la marmite.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié, grommela-t-il en la retirant du feu. C'est celle que j'avais ensorcelée pour donner une leçon à tous ces traîtres du sang. Ils n'ont pas aimé leur soupe à la citrouille ce soir-là…

Sous les ricanements de Kreattur, Dobby grimpa les escaliers en s'essuyant le visage avec son tablier. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec une sacoche poilue des plus répugnantes. Il leva les yeux pour voir un visage pointu encadré de boucles blondes et orné d'immenses lunettes en plastique rose fluo. La femme baissa les yeux et, ravalant sa surprise de voir un elfe de maison, lui tendit la main.

— Rita Skeeter, journaliste au Chicaneur. Je suis venue voir Harry Potter.

Ah ! Comment avait-elle fait pour le retracer, cette folle ?

— Harry Potter n'est pas ici, je ne sais pas –  
— Pourtant mes sources m'ont dit –  
— Vos sources ont tort –  
— Mais ceci est –  
— Non –  
— J'ai entendu une explosion.  
— Quoi ? demandèrent simultanément Dobby et Rita Skeeter en se tournant vers celui qui avait exprimé cette dernière constatation.

Harry Potter était dans le salon. Ses vêtements toujours aussi serrés et ses cheveux toujours aussi longs, certes, même avec des écouteurs autour du cou, mais il était hors de sa chambre pour la première fois depuis l'été.

Passé le premier choc, la journaliste poussa rudement l'elfe hors du chemin et fit quelques pas confiants vers Harry.

— Je suis Rita Skeeter, vous vous souvenez –  
— Je vais vous demander de partir, dit Dobby en sortant de sa torpeur.  
— Non, mais je suis venue –  
— Harry Potter n'accorde pas –  
— Mais le Chicaneur –  
— Non –  
— Je serais prêt à accorder une entrevue.  
— Quoi ? demandèrent encore Rita et Dobby en chœur.

L'œil vert visible du Survivant passait de Rita Skeeter à Dobby, les deux encore estomaqués. La journaliste fut encore la première à se réveiller et prit un Harry surpris par le bras.

— Installons-nous bien confortablement dans ce… charmant salon, dit-elle d'une voix suave, et discutons, mon cher. Tu as beaucouuuuuuuuuup de choses à dire au monde magique !

Harry la suivit sans protester. Dobby, toujours sous le choc, fit volte-face et redescendit dans la cuisine. Il ne remarqua même pas la disparition des mûres des murs.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kreattur.  
— Dobby n'en a aucune idée, répondit Dobby en empoignant le plateau de thé que l'autre elfe de maison avait – encore – préparé pour lui. Il transplana d'abord dans le corridor devant la chambre de Harry – des mois d'habitude prennent du temps à disparaître – puis dans le salon, où il déposa le plateau sur une table basse. Il versa du thé dans une tasse et la donna à Harry, assis dans un fauteuil à dos raide. Puis il en servit une à Rita Skeeter, installée en face de son interviewé, un parchemin et une plume verte déjà à l'affût sur ses genoux.

— Alors, Harry, dis-moi, comment s'est passé la grossesse de ta mère ?

Dobby fronça les sourcils. Quel genre d'article écrivait-elle, au juste ? Secouant la tête, l'elfe se dirigea vers la sortie sous le début de la réponse d'Harry :

— Eh bien, c'était en hiver au début, donc euh… eh, Dobby !

Dobby se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une chaussette dans le visage, qui resta suspendue au bout de son long nez.

— J'étais descendu pour te la donner, continua le Survivant sous le regard pointu de Rita Skeeter. J'ai oublié de la mettre à laver.

Dobby prit la chaussette dans sa main et effectua une courbette à l'intention d'Harry Potter.

— Merci, dit-il. Dobby y va tout de suite.

Dobby fit volte-face et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de lavage et jeta la chaussette dans la gueule béante de la machine. Il y rajouta quelques vêtements récemment portés et se demanda quelle idée avait eu Arthur Whisky d'installer cette monstruosité moldue ici. Au moins ça épargnait le temps de nettoyer à la baguette tous les vêtements un à un. Il rajouta le savon puis, avec un claquement de doigts, la machine démarra dans un ronflement, enterrant la voix aiguë de Rita Skeeter, qui demandait au moment même à Harry s'il dormait avec un nounours.

Dobby se demandait vraiment quel genre d'entrevue elle allait pondre…

* * *

Dobby était assis à la table de la cuisine et ne faisait rien. Le poisson mijotait dans le four, les pommes de terre rôtissaient et les poireaux poireautaient sur le comptoir. Le menton appuyé sur ses mains, Dobby rêvassait en regardant la neige tomber dehors. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première visite de Rita Skeeter. L'article s'était transformé en livre, destiné à être sur les rayons pour le début de l'été. Un an après la défaite du Lord Noir, au jour le jour. Quant à être symbolique, autant l'être à fond.

L'elfe de maison se retourna en entendant un « pop !» retentissant dans son dos. C'était Kreattur, haletant et les joues – normalement assez grises – tachées de rouge.

— _Elle_ a failli prendre Kreattur dans une chambre !  
— Mais Kreattur s'est échappé ?  
— Oui, juste avant qu'_elle_ n'ouvre la porte. Kreattur n'avait pas envie de se faire demander ce que Harry Potter prenait pour petit-déjeuner.  
— Chanceux. À Dobby elle demande la couleur de son boxer favori, ajouta Dobby avec une grimace.

Rita avait presque élu domicile dans la maison. Elle arrivait à l'aube et repartait après le coucher du soleil. Quand elle repartait. Des fois un des elfes la retrouvait endormie dans une des chambres libres. Dans ces moments, ils faisaient bien attention d'échapper un objet solide à proximité pour faire du boucan.

C'était une faible vengeance bien méritée. La journaliste rendait leur vie misérable, aux deux elfes de maison du Square Grimmaurd. Non seulement elle leur courait après dans l'espoir d'obtenir un commentaire ou deux qui figurerait dans son bouquin, mais elle les traitait comme de misérables servants bons à rien. Hermione avait bien tenté de les défendre, mais après que Skeeter ait écrit dans son manuscrit que la jeune fille avait eu un faible A en Métamorphose durant les ASPICs, elle avait disparu. Le pire, c'était qu'Harry, qui déjà ne traitait pas Dobby comme avant depuis la bataille finale, semblait maintenant croire que les elfes étaient devenus invisibles. Il ne leur adressait plus un mot !

Mais Dobby lui restait fidèle !

Un son sec et aigu le sortit de sa rêverie. Le poisson était prêt. Dobby enfila précautionneusement des gants de cuisine et plongea les mains dans le fourneau, tirant vers lui l'immense truite luisante. Kreattur fronça le nez quand le poisson fut posé devant lui. Les elfes de maison n'aimaient pas le poisson.

Les deux elfes se mirent ensemble à la répartition des légumes. Kreattur s'était d'ailleurs récemment découvert un talent en sculpture de pommes de terre et s'apprêtait au moment même à en transformer une en papillon.

Dobby avait presque fini de couper les poireaux quand on cogna à la porte d'entrée. Il demanda à son compagnon de finir le repas et, s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier – qui commençait à être très sale – monta les escaliers.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne. Il fit quelques pas sur le balcon, mais ne trouva pas qui avait cogné. Probablement encore ces petits voyous d'à côté, rouspéta-t-il en refermant la porte. Un sortilège masquait l'apparence de l'elfe à proximité de la maison, si bien que les voisins croyaient voir un petit vieillard pas très joli. Ils aimaient bien embêter ce petit vieillard.

Dobby avait presque atteint l'escalier de la cuisine quand une main lui empoigna l'épaule.

— Dobbyyyyyyyyy, serina une voix déplaisante. Te voilà enfin ! Viens nous rejoindre dans le salon, veux-tu ? J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Dobby n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la main lui broyait l'épaule, alors il suivit Rita Skeeter. Harry était déjà installé dans son habituel fauteuil à dos raide. Dobby s'installa au bout du divan, l'intervieweuse devant lui, la plume verte déjà frétillante d'anticipation. Skeeter se racla la gorge et débuta :

— Quand tu fais le lit d'Harry, commences-tu par le côté gauche ou le droit ?

Dobby cligna des yeux.

— Le droit.  
— Où dors-tu ?  
— Une chambre du troisième étage.  
— Quelle est ta relation avec l'autre elfe de maison ?  
— Dobby n'a pas à répondre –  
— C'est pour les lecteurs –  
— Ce n'est pas de leurs –  
— Mais je voudrais seulement –  
— Non –  
— Le dîner est servi !  
— Quoi ? demandèrent les trois occupants du salon en se tournant vers celui qui avait parlé.

Kreattur venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, un large plateau regorgeant de nourriture entre ses mains crochues. Il s'empressa de le déposer sur la table et installa les ustensiles alors que les deux sorciers s'y installaient. Dobby essaya subtilement de s'esquiver, mais Rita Skeeter le vit.

— Dobby ! Ne t'en va pas tout de suite ! Tu dois encore me dire dans quel ordre tu laves les fenêtres de la maison.

Dobby n'avait même pas commencé à répondre et la plume verte écrivait déjà à un train d'enfer. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Kreattur. Le second elfe de maison, qui remplissait un verre de Bièraubeurre, fit délibérément trembler sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de tremper de boisson la robe de Rita Skeeter, qui se leva avec un sursaut.

— Stupide elfe de maison ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !  
— Kreattur est vraiment désolé, répétait-il en tamponnant la robe avec une serviette. Vraiment, vraiment désolé.  
— Oh, va-t'en de là. Evanesco.

Kreattur recula respectivement de quelques pas en jetant un regard à Dobby, qui ne se fit pas prier pour se lever à son tour. Il n'avait fait que trois pas quand un fracas se fit entendre. Harry Potter venait de jeter sa fourchette par terre.

— C'est de la truite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.  
— Oui, monsieur Harry Potter. Comme vous l'aimez.  
— J'aime le saumon. Pas la truite.

Dobby et Kreattur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quitte à se faire crier après, ils préféraient encore qu'Harry les ignore.

— C'est de la truite marinée dans un bouillon d'oignon… Comme Dobby vous en a fait le mois dernier…

Harry se leva et empoigna la truite par la queue.

— J'aime pas le poisson salé ! hurla-t-il, faisant tournoyer le poisson à la manière d'un lasso et le balançant en direction de Dobby.

L'elfe esquiva le poisson volant, qui s'écrasa avec un « flac !» misérable sur le tapis, le tout sous le regard intéressé de Rita Skeeter.

— Je veux du spaghetti, dit le Survivant avec finalité en se rasseyant dignement.

Dobby hocha la tête et partit vers la cuisine tandis que Kreattur s'occupait de nettoyer le dégât. Dobby devait revoir son diagnostic d'il y avait quelques mois ; Harry Potter n'avait pas la mentalité d'un adolescent de quatorze ans, il avait maintenant celle d'un enfant de quatre ans. S'il régressait encore beaucoup, il serait bientôt en couches.

* * *

Il était presque l'heure. À la porte de Fleury &amp; Botts se pressaient des centaines de personnes – majoritairement des filles. À l'intérieur, le silence régnait. Au premier étage de la librairie, tous les livres en vente avaient été remplacés par un seul : _Harry, Héros Tragique_. « Venez lire comment le héros du monde magique a survécu à tous les malheureux drames qui ont ponctué sa jeune vie », annonçaient plusieurs pancartes.

Harry Potter lui-même était assis derrière une table, prêt à signer des autographes. Rita Skeeter, l'écrivaine du bouquin qui enthousiasmait tant de gens, était installée à ses côtés. Dobby et Kreattur, quant à eux, étaient de l'autre côté de la salle, camouflés derrière une tour de livres.

Kreattur en avait un tome dans les mains et en scrutait la couverture. Dessus, Harry Potter, les cheveux toujours longs, était allongé sur le divan du salon, torse nu. Mis à part cligner des yeux, les Harry des couvertures ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Parfois, l'un d'entre eux se passait langoureusement une main dans les cheveux, laissant entrevoir sa cicatrice.

— Maîtresse Black exploserait de rage si elle voyait ce qu'il advenait de ses meubles, dit Kreattur en secouant la tête.

Dobby fixait Harry Potter. Physiquement, il n'avait pas changé depuis le début de l'été : il ressemblait toujours à un emo. Pourtant, Rita Skeeter l'avait d'une façon quelconque convaincu de devenir un emo dévergondé. « Les "bad boy" se vendent comme des petits pains chauds », disait-elle. Dobby soupçonnait qu'une potion avait été glissée dans le verre du Survivant pour qu'il accepte, non seulement de prendre la photo de la couverture de son livre, mais aussi de tenir cette séance de signatures.

— Dobby ! interpella Kreattur en le secouant par le bras. Dobby n'est pas encore fasciné par ce Harry Potter, si ?

Dobby baissa piteusement la tête.

— Harry Potter a une fortune. Il n'a plus besoin de Kreattur ni de Dobby.  
— Dobby connaît Harry Potter depuis qu'il a douze ans. Harry Potter a besoin de Dobby.

Dobby répétait ce même argument depuis quelques mois, mais il perdait peu à peu de l'assurance. Franchement, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de lui depuis l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter. Kreattur avait été sa seule compagnie durant ces longs mois d'hiver. Sa seule source de joie dans cette grande maison triste et sombre.

— Allez Dobby, susurra Kreattur. Dobby est un elfe libre. Dobby et Kreattur peuvent partir maintenant.  
— Kreattur est un elfe libre ?  
— Avec la quantité de vêtements que Harry Potter lui a jetés pour faire laver, Kreattur est très libre.  
— Où iraient deux elfes libres ?  
— N'importe où. Le monde appartient à Dobby et Kreattur !

Dobby n'eut à y penser qu'une dizaine de secondes. Kreattur ne reviendrait sûrement pas au Square Grimmaurd, et Dobby ne savait pas s'il survivrait encore longtemps dans cet univers déprimant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la table puis se retourna vers l'autre elfe de maison.

— D'accord, dit-il d'une voix assurée. Partons.

Alors qu'un brouhaha venant de la porte avant, que le libraire était en train de déverrouiller, atteignait leur oreilles, Kreattur et Dobby poussaient la petite porte de l'arrière-boutique. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient dehors, sans avoir alerté qui que ce soit de leur fuite. Ils se mirent à marcher, au hasard, vers l'ouest.

Dobby et Kreattur, deux elfes libres, disparurent bras dessus bras dessous dans le soleil couchant.


End file.
